Don't be a scrooge, Falco
by OneGayAndroid
Summary: Christmas Eve and the bird has been walking around with a chip on his shoulder since sunrise. Especially towards the leader of team Star Fox. Is it jealousy? Hatred?...Or plain up sexual frustration? A Fox x Falco Story
1. Strife

December 24th, the night of Christmas Eve on the Great Fox, and every member of the crew had their work cut out for them.

Krystal, the most recent member of the team, was preparing a diligent Christmas dinner that emitted a mouth watering aroma all throughout the ship. That damsel in distress of a toad, Slippy, was singing obnoxious carols meant to spread joy but was actually only irritating the team just a tad bit. Peppy, the teams usual voice of reason, had his eye on the vixen while also providing his pro tips on how to make one "butt-kickin" pot of macaroni and cheese. Least that's how the old hare put it. R.O.B, the trusty robotic operator for the mothership, spent his time decorating with wreaths, colorful lighting, snow globes, and pretty much anything that'll slather the ship's atmosphere with a holiday spirit.

Now Fox and Falco on the other hand, those two were having yet another one of their "old married couple" arguments, another saying used by Peppy when these two had their daily confrontations. This argument counted as the fifth one since the start of Christmas Eve. What makes the boy's constant bickering hell wasn't because it was every five minutes, that was just part of it. What got under everyone else's skin was the majority of their arguments began due to something utterly ridiculous.

Such as Fox drinking the rest of the eggnog, Fox simply waking him up early to have him help around the ship, and even Fox instructing him on where to place ornaments on the tree so they weren't clamped together. The previously mentioned arguments weren't remotely as mediocre compared to the reason they were going at it now.

Falco was getting on Fox's ass this time because he accidentally stepped on his foot when hauling in the last two boxes of ornaments needed to complete their tree. Even with the vulpine's sincere apology, the avian for some reason, just wasn't having it today.

"Sorry ain't helping my foot from bleeding internally, now is it, McCloud!?" Falco's outburst now catching the attention of the others aboard the ship but no one bothered to completely acknowledge it.

"Would you quit being such a drama queen?" Fox tossed his head back. "I didn't have to say sorry in the first place." He finished while scoffing rudely with a roll of his eyes.

The short tempered bird let out a grunt at Fox's words. Fox bent down, setting the last two boxes atop each other before feeling a rough tap on his shoulder. He rose up from his bent position to look at the frowning Falco, and before he could let a word out, the vulpine was so rudely cut off by the harsh tone of his teammate.

"Who you callin' a damn queen first of all?"

Fox honestly wasn't in the mood for yet another childish argument. But with Falco's consistent aggressive demeanor, it was pretty much inevitable now.

"Look..Falco.." Fox started off but wasn't able to continue on the account of his oh so obnoxious bird brain of a teammate interrupting him once more.

"No, no, YOU look, shit head, and listen closely to me." Falco's feathered finger now poking at Fox's chest brutally. "Don't make me shove my foot so far up your ass that you'll be tasting it with that bitches Christmas dinner in there."

Fox grit his teeth at those final words, swatting the avian's hand away as he poked at his chest now.

"Insulting me is one thing, but you don't ever bad mouth Krystal, or anyone else on this ship!" Fox commanded with clear vexation in his tone.

Falco wasn't phased by his words in the slightest, it only angered him further. The boiling bird lowered his gaze to Fox's finger that poked at his chest, then slowly lifted his head back up to share a death glare with him.

At this moment in time Falco was done exchanging words, he was taking action now.

With what felt like the blink of an eye, Falco took a swift step back, aiming to connect a high kick to Fox's snout. If it wasn't for his superior sheer agility Fox wouldn't have blocked the attack with a fierce roundhouse kick. Causing the clashing of their metal boots to ring throughout half the ship.

Seeing how not one of the crew mates felt the need to question the sound or bothered to see what caused it, the two heated boys could make a quick assumption they believed it must've been an ornament one of the two dropped.

Without further reluctance, Falco resumed their battle. He swung his leg back down to it's original position and turned his back to Fox and try back handing him. The versatile vulpine had yet again avoided getting striked by halting Falco's arm and tried to push it away. But while Fox had the upper hand in speed, Falco excelled in strength. He pulled his arm away with force to make Fox lose just the slightest bit of balance, which was all he needed. He then took that chance to elbow Fox in the stomach followed by a second blow to the chin with his boot.

The force of the blow prompted Fox to stumble back, letting out a dissatisfied grunt. "You're out of hand, Falco.."

"Nah Foxy. You may be able to have these idiots obey your every command, but you won't be getting away with that on me.."

Fox was fed up with the disrespectful bird. The pointless banter and physica confrontation were only mild to him. But continously going out of his way to bad mouth his team ignited something in the canine that spread like wildfire. Fox's face scrunched up and he lunged at the smirking avian.

Two speedy high jabs and a few body blows that followed after were blocked effortlessly by Falco. Fox tossed out a low kick aimed at his shin that was also blocked but quickly switched it to an axe kick that broke through Falco's guard and landed the heel of his boot on his head. Fox took that as an opportunity to jolt back then plant the sole of his boot directly into Falco's cheek. The avian's head turned from the kick as he was the one stumbling backwards this time and he angrily spat blood onto the floor of the ship. Fox, now back in his default fighting stance, beckoned the bird over for more.

"You little..." Falco groaned out.

The two went back at it now exchanging cruel blows to each other's faces, bodies, and legs that were sure to leave bruises and cuts after this was over. As time went on the boys had ended up across the room from each other, panting exhaustedly. They both had the same idea in mind when their hands found their way to the blaster's on their hips lying in the holsters. Falco let Fox take his out first, grinning maliciously.

"Try me, McCloud." Falco scoffed to only further provoke his leader.

Without a moment of hesitation, Fox had fired his blaster across the room at Falco, who quickly tapped his reflector. Fox's blaster shot was sent back his way but didn't stop the agile canine from rolling out of the way of his backfire. While Fox was busy avoiding the shot, Falco revealed his own blaster and sent blue lasers towards him. The vulpine maneuvered his way around the lasers just as easily then returned the favor by letting loose on Falco.

After what felt like forever, a vast amount of holes from their projected energy weapons were embedded into the walls of the ship, decorations had fallen from shelves, and suddenly the two boys had dropped down to the metal floor with a loud thud.

They hadn't shot each other, but Peppy Hare made sure to calm the two down by tasing Fox and Falco while they were unaware of his presence.

"This LRT really does come in handy Slippy!" Peppy exclaimed before flipping the Long Range Taser in mid air then catching it again.

Fox and Falco were now growing weary eyed due to the after effect of the so called LRT, which was sleep. Aware the two were soon to knock out, Peppy stood tall with both hands rested behind his back.

"When you boys awaken, you're gonna learn to get along. Whether you like it..or not." Peppy huffed out the rest before quickly rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

With that, the clever hare walked out of the room and back to the kitchen with the toad to passionately discuss his plan for when the boys woke up. The rest of the team, being Krystal and R.O.B, were soon informed about Peppy's outlandish plan. Now all that was left to do was to put it into place.


	2. Peppy's Wicked Plan

An hour had went by. Everyone besides Fox and Falco had gotten a plate of Krystal's delectable macaroni for less than obvious reasons, the ship had been finished being decorated, and R.O.B took it upon himself to fix the walls that had been mildly damaged from their blaster shots.

Peppy had went over his plan for the millionth time for the dense frog to finally grasp the idea of it and what exactly the plan was aiming to accomplish. He tilted his head up at the clock hanging above the sink after giving a relieved sigh.

"It's time." Peppy said with a slight, creepy smile.

The sleep effect of the LRT had gradually worn off of the two. They blinked their eyes open almost simultaneously followed by tired groans. The two stared into each others eyes before fully realizing they had been sleeping together, nose pressed against beak.

"What in the-!?" Falco shouted, thrashing about to remove the silk white sheet that had been placed upon them.

Unlike Falco, Fox casually rose up to figure out what exactly was going on, scratching his head gently in the process while his friend pointlessly rambled in the background.

"Falco would you shush for one second and let me t-" Fox's words halted when he lowered his eyes to his left wrist. The hand scratching his head coming to a full stop with his words.

Falco, for once did shut up, but only because Fox stopped what he was saying mid way.

His gaze went to Fox but soon diverted down to where Fox' eyes were set, the room becoming dead silent with just the faint sound of air conditioning to fill the void of silence. They sat there both with a mixture of emotions painted on their faces. That was until the loud mouthed bird burst out in a fiery rage.

"What the hell is this!?"

His sudden outburst woke Fox up from his confusion as he gave a simple "I don't know" in response to Falco's question. Fox steadily raised his left hand, forcing Falco to raise his right. His left wrist was firmly cuffed to the latter's right. Before the two could question the occuring predicament any further, a screeching sound emitted from the top right corner of the metallic gray walls of the room. The sound causing them to grunt before pivoting their heads to where the noise came from.

"Ahem." Peppy cleared his throat and tapped on the mic.

"Now now boys, allow to me explain what's going to happen." He cleared his throat once more.

Fox glanced over to Falco for a quick second, to their cuffed wrists, then back to the intercom to hear what Peppy had to say.

"In case you haven't noticed, which I'm certain you have." Peppy snickered. "You both are handcuffed to each other and locked inside what I'm going to call, the "Get Along Room" for now. Even if it is basically the basement of the ship."

They sighed and hung their heads in unison. Given the name, the boys had a pretty clear idea what Peppy's plan here was. Their reaction made Peppy chuckle, a weirdly sinister one at that, only causing him to cough shortly after and clear his throat for the final announcement.

"I can see the both of you understand the task at hand, so I'll leave you to it. Peppy out."

After the intercom shut off, the room went to another awkward silence, leaving Fox and Falco blindly scanning the room. Nothing to it but the metallic walls, intercom, a few stray boxes laying on shelves with old or broken equipment from years ago residing inside of them, and a white door labeled "Restroom". Not to mention the queen sized bed they were put on with the white silk sheet used to cover them from before.

"Great, so I'm stuck with this furball, alone in this room, and we're supposed to make nice." Falco sarcastically putting air quotes around his final word with his free hand.

Fox only scoffed at the furball insult but decided to retaliate with a comeback of his own.

"Well you think you're a walk in the park, bird for brains?"

Falco tugged his side of the cuff roughly to cause Fox to stumble a bit.

"So mature you are, eh?" Fox responded, kissing his teeth and rolling his eyes. Refusing to sink any lower to the avian's level of maturity.

Albeit the way he's been treating Fox, he didn't want him to ignore him. He wanted his attention, leading to him to spout more nonsense out of his beak.

"How about you learn to make nice then, so we both can get our tails outta here, and I don't have to be stuck with a filthy animal?"

Just as he had hoped for, he got the vulpine's attention again. But a more aggressive tone followed suite.

"ME?!" Fox rose from the bed to plant himself in front of Falco, leaving a small creak behind. "I do nothing but try to prevent our confrontations! You're always walking around with a chip on your shoulder!"

Falco surprisingly had nothing more to say, complete silence. Pouting, knowing what Fox said was true.

"...Sh-...shut up..." The only response avian could mutter under his breath, causing a tired groan from Fox.

The attitude was extremely tiresome to Fox now which left him with two options. Ignore it and have this go on for what could be years. Or try to squash this with a small, civilized talk. Fox tapped his chin, deciding to give the latter a go.

He sat back down besides his friend who was staring at the worn out boxes on the shelves.

"Hey Falco." He led on a soft tone with his cuffed hand resting next to Falco's.

Taking a deep breath to prepare for the inevitable rude response the bird had in store.

"What do you want?"

Was Fox wrong?

"That, that right there is what I want to discuss, Falco." Fox sighed his last words out and went on to bombard the bird with questions.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What is it?"

Falco turned his head to Fox with a raised brow.

"I thought this was a discussion, not 21 questions, McCloud?" Falco scoffed out as he crossed his arms.

As Fox thought, the snarky remarks slapped him across his face. But being as he was, Fox kept his composure then tried again.

"Come on, Falco, just answer the question like an adult." Fox pleaded with a hushed tone.

"Please?"

Falco kissed his teeth as if Fox was bothering him.

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" Falco proceeded to be persistent, answering indirectly.

Fox, letting out another exhausted sigh, scooted himself a little closer.

"Maybe because we're teammates and fighting on every single mission will get us nowhere but six feet under." Fox implied a bit sarcastically but also making a valid point not even Falco dared to disagree with.

The avian continuously resorted to stalling, wanting to avoid letting the truth out as long as possible. But with them locked in a room until they got along, that option didn't seem like it'd end well. Leaving him with pretty much no choice but to tell his leader the embarrassing truth.

Fox stared at Falco who was as dead silent as the times he'd return to the ship drunk on occasion and almost immediately knock out the moment he hit his bed. He raised his free hand, twirling it in a gesture to tell Falco to go on and speak.

"...I gotta piss..." Falco blurted out nonchalantly while staring down blankly at the white tile floor.

Fox gave himself a nettled facepalm, dragging his gloved hand down his face but still managing to stay collected.

"Ugh..alright well there's your bathroom right there." Fox pointed to the aforementioned door and shooing Falco away.

Falco rolled his eyes at the gesture before walking away.

"Whoa!" Fox yelped from suddenly being tugged off the bed unwillingly.

He had completely forgotten the fact they were still cuffed together. A huge realization hitting him soon enough. The thought of having to be in the bathroom with Falco as he did his business made his cheeks turn ever so slightly red.

"H-hey wait whoa, Falco!" Fox interrupted the bird from walking any further by skidding forcefully to a stop. Prompting Falco to turn and face the blushing Fox.

"Can't it wait?" Fox frantically questioned.

"Tch..you're kidding." Falco spun back around on his heels to walk inside the bathroom. Practically dragging Fox inside with him.

"It's either I piss myself with you cuffed to me, or I piss where urine is supposed to go." Falco said as he nudged the door shut with his foot.

"I ain't a big fan of the former and I doubt you are too. So get over it McCloud."

Falco started to undo his jumpsuit and Fox could just feel the faint blush from before spreading further when his finger accidentally brushed against Falco's crotch area.. His body temperature significantly rising, causing him to bite his lip.

The avian tried his best to ignore the touch that occured but most of Falco's problem towards Fox, believe it or not, was on the account of his sexual frustration. Keeping his composure was going to be one hell of a task.

After his jumpsuit and boxers had dropped to his ankles Fox instantly looked away as his heart pounded in his chest. The exposed bird proceeded to "do his business" and he knew from the blush he saw earlier, he was not the only one who had to keep it together.

The sound of urine pattering against the toilet water filled the exceptionally awkward silence and the two boys were doing a decent job of not giving into their desires so soon. Fortunately for Fox, Falco knew he had been discreetly eyeing him. Not so fortunate for the bird who now had wavering lewd images of the vulpine on his knees as he stared down at him work that pretty little mouth refused to go away.

Falco fixed his suit at damn near lightspeed before the appendage on his lower half grew any further. Failing to notice he was already getting an erection before he pulled his clothing back on. Which Fox more than likely caught on to.

"Shit.." Falco murmured to himself in disappointment at the fact his libido had screwed him over.

Clearing his throat he rushed to the sink to wash his hands, yet again dragging Fox around like a doll.

In a feeble attempt to stir any possible questions from Fox mentioning what he just saw, Falco tried making small talk.

"Le-let's just get this over with." Falco exited, back facing Fox.

The fact that Falco thought Fox would let what he just saw fly over his head baffled him. A small scoff came from him, earning a quick glare from the bird when they sat back down on the bed.

"Falco..uh, you okay?" Fox questioned with a worried tone of voice.

Fox felt he needed to console him for some odd reason. Like he felt Falco wanted to talk about it, but his ego refused to let it happen.

There was a long pause.

"Well?" Falco spat out to break the silence.

"When you said you wanted to talk about it I didn't think you meant you were gonna sit there like a brick wall."

Fox shifted his position on the bed so he was now shoulder to shoulder with Falco. He wasn't sure where to start since he knew what was the problem now. Falco was using anger to cope with his feelings for Fox because he either doesn't know how to express it any other way, or maybe Falco just didn't want him to know so he always gave nothing but attitude.

Fox was gonna stick with the attitude choice.

Now although Fox felt the same way about his teammate, at least he wasn't trying to beat the shit out of him to show it.

"Sooo you want me to lie or to tell the truth?" Fox tilted his head to the side innocently with a smile so precious not even Falco could fight against.

Falco, who assumed the cunning little leader had figured him out , rolled his eyes and sighed in utmost defeat.

"Alright, okay, fine, you happy? So I may have a thing for you or whatever. Now you gonna go run ya mouth to the whole ship?" Falco babbled on with Fox smiling so cutely it could come off as evil.

Fox let him go on for the time being.

"I swear to the Lylat system if you so much as spout a damn word about this to them, so help me I will SHO-!" Falco was abruptly stopped when he felt something press against his cheek.

It was Fox's lips.

Falco froze up, blinking rapidly as his face heated up. Before Fox could pull himself back the flustered bird had already yelped and leaped away blushing. Not like the cuffs let him go anywhere. In fact his failed attempt to widen the distance between them only managed to yank Fox towards him so they were both standing in front of each other.

Fox couldn't help but chuckle at the embarrassing mess that was Falco.

"Yo-you don't just..DO THAT!" Falco's abashed figure shouted at the laughing Fox. More so angry at himself for how much of a fool he was making himself look like.

Fox's once precious smile had transitioned in a smile so charismatic Falco's rapid heartbeat against his chest he felt it'd pop out at a moment's notice. Fox had his plan of attack laid out. He wanted to break that cocky disposition Falco carried with him 24/7 in two.

Fox yanked Falco towards him and the unexpected motion caught Falco off guard. This allowed Fox to quickly catch the stumbling bird to lock their hands, bodies ramming, and now sticking dangerously brushing against one another.

Falco's eyes looked down at Fox and his entire body went stiff. What he saw when he looked down made him, despite his chagrin, want Fox to a much higher degree now. There Fox's emerald orbs were, piercing through his soul with his ears flopped and his head tilted. That smile so altruistic it could cure a broken heart.

He decided to further his submissive act by snuggling his head into Falco's chest to get a good listen at his pounding chest.

"Falco, it's okay." Fox so benignly stated to the uncontrollably flustered ace pilot.

Those cobalt eyes went wide when the tone of Fox's voice hit him like a truck. His body helplessly began to shake, his grip on Fox tightening as a lump in his throat formed.

"I...you..Fox..." Falco stammered at an extreme loss for words.

"Yes, Falco?" Fox responding with that satanic sweet voice he knew Falco was barely going to be able to handle any longer.

Much like their confrontation with the box of ornaments, Falco didn't respond with his words. He was the type to jump into things beak first. Literally, in this case.


End file.
